Tweet It Like You Mean It
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "you're following justin bieber and you're not following the greatest actor of our generation!" "He followed me first so I think he deserves a follow back ;  and besides I did follow ZAC EFRON. But thanks for saying it though" CHANNY! MULTI-CHAP
1. Follow ME!

Tweet It Like You Mean It

* * *

DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

_Sonny Munroe - *SonshineM_

**Chad Dylan Cooper - -thegreatCDC**

Tawni Hart - PrettyTawni

Sonny Munroe just signed up on twitter.

_Tawni made me do this. So hey tweethearts! I'm a verified account already? Wow_

**-SonshineM Follow me Munroe!**

_*thegreatCDC Make ME!_

**-SonshineM C'mon Munroe, I'm following you! You should be honored and I know that when you follow me, your timeline will not be stupidly lame and boring**

_*thegreatCDC Naah.. I think I love following 10 people only ;)_

**-SonshineM you're following justin bieber and you're not following the greatest actor of our generation? How could you!**

_*thegreatCDC He followed me first so I think he deserves a follow back ;) and besides I did follow ZAC EFRON. But thanks for saying it though :)_

**-SonshineM Oh you did not just go there! Well if you don't want to follow me, FINE!**

_*thegreatCDC Fine! I'm just about to follow you but you said I don't need to.. _

**-SonshineM ….:/**

_*thegreatCDC Oooh..now you're giving me the silent treatment? Really Chad? Really?_

**-SonshineM ….**

_*thegreatCDC real mature Chad!_

**To all my fans and followers I LOVE U all, especially to ^mirandabuzz ^selenagomez ^asheleytisdale and ^QuesoCabesaKT4 #lovethesegirls**

_*thegreatCDC ALRIGHT CHAD! YOU WIN! I'm following you now! Happy? Now reply to me! Come on! __L_

**-SonshineM my plans always work. HAHAHAHA! ;)**

_*thegreatCDC YOU! real mature.._

**-SonshineM you followed me cause you're just jealous ;)**

_*thegreatCDC Pffft..jealous of what?_

**-SonshineM that I tweeted that I love ^selenagomez ^QuesoCabesaKT4 and ^mirandabuzz … and not you**

_*thegreatCDC yeah right __

**-SonshineM so you admit it? You're jealous! You so love me! I know it Sonny!**

_*thegreatCDC 3 things 1. That was sarcasm Chad! 2. I'M NOT JEALOUS! 3. I DO NOT LOVE YOU!_

**-SonshineM Keep telling yourself that Munroe ;)**

_*thegreatCDC I DO NOT LOVE YOU!_

**-SonshineM Whatever keeps you sane Sonny ;)**

_*thegreatCDC I'm just telling the truth Chad :)_

**-SonshineM I know, you mean the fact that you love me, and you're jealous.**

_*thegreatCDC spell jerk: C-H-A-D four little letters just like your stupid name._

**-SonshineM Now Sonny my name is not stupid, Chad spells like this. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G**

_*thegreatCDC Naah.. try dumb, egocentric, stupid, stubborn, and oh right conceited!_

**-SonshineM You've reached the line Munroe! I'm coming to your dressing room now! better watch out!**

_*thegreatCDC I'm scared! NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
_

_***5 minutes later…**_

_Hey suckas! The greatest actor of our generation here.. Yep thegreatCDC just high jacked Sonny's twitter. In your face MUNROE!_

_**-SonshineM Hey Chad! You're so stupid! HAHAHA TAKE THAT CHAD! and GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!**_

_*thegreatCDC how did you have my phone? Oooh.. been sneaking on my back pocket is not very innocent Sonny! and NO, GIVE ME MY PHONE FIRST!_

_**-SonshineM MAKE ME!

* * *

**_

Hey there fans of this pretty lady.. Tawni Hart here. I've got Sonny's and Chad's phone.. apparently they can't tweet right now. They're too busy making out! :-*

**Hey there fans of this pretty lady.. Tawni Hart here. I've got Sonny's and Chad's phone.. apparently they can't tweet right now. They're too busy making out! :-***

_Hey there fans of this pretty lady.. Tawni Hart here. I've got Sonny's and Chad's phone.. apparently they can't tweet right now. They're too busy making out! :-*_

* * *

I'm thinking MULTI-CHAP.. What ya think? REVIEW :)


	2. Annoying Tweeters

Annoying Tweeters

* * *

Thank you for the comments, alerts and favorites. Anyway, some of you got confused of the names. It goes like this:

if the line is like this:

" **-SonshineM Hey Munroe **" it's Chad's reply to Sonny

if the line is like this:

"**What's up twiple? The greatest actor of our generation here" **it's just Chad's tweet

same as Sonny's . I hope you got the pattern now. :) So.. here ya go!

* * *

DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except for the plot of this random story. :)

* * *

_Sonny Munroe - -SonshineM_

**Chad Dylan Cooper - *thegreatCDC**

_I'm under the weather right now, home alone and bored. What's good tweeps?_

**-SonshineM Heeey Munroe! Awww poor naïve Sonny is not so sunny today?**

_*thegreatCDC shut up Chad! What do you want?_

**-SonshineM Nothin' I just want to annoy you. Besides, millions of people here in twitter would be dying to get a reply to the greatest actor of our generation. ;)**

_*thegreatCDC Wow Chad, I feel special! Annoy me? Oh really?_

**-SonshineM Yeah, really! That's right Sonny, you should feel special ;)**

_*thegreatCDC that was sarcasm Chad! Annoy me huh? Alright :)_

**-SonshineM whatever, wow.. you must be really not feeling well, or your deathly ill. Cause you didn't throw some lame comebacks.**

_*thegreatCDC I know.._

**-SonshineM so whacha doing Munroe?**

_*thegreatCDC so wacha doing Cooper?_

**-SonshineM I asked first!**

_*thegreatCDC I asked you second!_

**-SonshineM that doesn't make any sense at all Sonny.**

_*thegreatCDC that doesn't make any sense at all Chad._

**-SonshineM it's now obvious that you're deathly ill Sonny.**

_*thegreatCDC it's now obvious that you're deathly ill Chad._

**-SonshineM Really Munroe? Really? grow up will ya!**

_*thegreatCDC Really Cooper? Really? grow up will ya!_

**-SonshineM Stop copying me Sonny! It's really annoying!**

_*thegreatCDC Stop copying ME Chad! It's really annoying!_

**-SonshineM THAT'S IT! YOU WANT THIS GAME? ALRIGHT! TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME MUNROE!**

_*thegreatCDC THAT'S IT! YOU WANT THIS GAME? ALRIGHT! TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME COOPER!_

**-SonshineM SO RANDOM! is the most pathetic show in history!**

_*thegreatCDC Mackenzie Falls is the most pathetic show in history!_

**-SonshineM Chad Dylan Cooper is the most handsome, hottest human being alive.**

_*thegreatCDC Sonny Munroe is the most beautiful, hottest human being alive._

**-SonshineM In your dreams Sonny! Hahaha ;)**

_*thegreatCDC In your dreams Chad! Hahaha ;)_

**-SonshineM Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation!**

_*thegreatCDC Zac Efron is the greatest actor of our generation!_

**-SonshineM oh you did not just go there Sonny!**

_*thegreatCDC oh I just went there Chad!_

**-SonshineM alright, you so love this game huh?**

_*thegreatCDC alright, you so love this game huh?_

**-SonshineM Sonny Munroe is completely absolutely positively helplessly desperately in love with Chad Dylan Cooper ;)**

_*thegreatCDC Chad Dylan Cooper is completely absolutely positively helplessly desperately in love with Sonny Munroe ;)_

**-SonshineM Well played Munroe :)**

_*thegreatCDC Well played Cooper :)_

**-SonshineM Come on Sonny! Stop that!**

_*thegreatCDC Come on Chad! Stop that!_

**-SonshineM You're pathetic**

_*thegreatCDC You're pathetic_

**-SonshineM but you love me right?**

_*thegreatCDC but you love me right?_

**-SonshineM yes, yes I do. ;)**

_*thegreatCDC yes, yes I do. ;)_

* * *

How annoying right? haha. review if you want an another one-shot like this. :)

* * *


	3. Chemistry Problem

Chemistry Problem

* * *

Hey everyone thanks for the awesome reviews. I have a twitter account for fanfic only, follow it (http /sterfry5) if you wanna be updated.

So here's another one-shot

DECLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except the plot of this random story :)

* * *

_Sonny Munroe - -SonshineM_

**Chad Dylan Cooper - *thegreatCDC**

_Just got done with the Harry Potter marathon, I so love HARRY! AAAAHHHH.. and seriously, Ron and Hermione is perfect._

**-SonshineM Really Munroe? Really?**

_*thegreatCDC shut up Chad, I know that you know nothing about Harry Potter._

**-SonshineM who wants to know something about a movie that's about something that doesn't even exist?**

_*thegreatCDC I'll have you know that Harry Potter is one of the greatest movies ever made._

**-SonshineM I beg to differ. My movie, Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story is much much better with Harry Potter.**

_*thegreatCDC no, Chad, __**I **__beg to differ. Movies like Harry Potter, helps people to escape from reality just for once in a while. Not like yours. And by the way, I know that you're just changing the subject because you don't know anything about the movie._

**-SonshineM Who wants to escape from reality anyway? That's completely bogus Sonny! I'll have you know, I know some things about Harry Potter!**

_*thegreatCDC clearly, an arrogant person just like you. Like what Chad? Amaze me!  
_

**-SonshineM Fine Munroe! Well.. I must say that Harry and Hermione are perfect. Not like your Ron and Hermione.. Really Sonny? Really?**

_*thegreatCDC YOU take that BACK! Ron and Hermione have such chemistry. You know Chad, I think you don't know what chemistry means. You don't know if people are right for each other._

**-SonshineM HAHAHA! Oh please, I know everything Sonny. **

_*thegreatCDC Well, if you know everything, can you give me a couple that has such great chemistry?_

**-SonshineM Christopher Wilde and Jessica Olsen from Starstruck! HA! Beat that Munroe!**

_*thegreatCDC Pffft.. How about Edward and Bella from Twilight! :-P_

**-SonshineM Oh Sonny, you're SO stupid, you know that right? Edward and Bella? Hahaha. Try Jacob and Bella!**

_*thegreatCDC NO Chad! They're not right for each other. Seriously? A werewolf? Laaaame_

**-SonshineM whatever Munroe, there's Ann, who played Susan on Narnia, and m'buddy William who played Peter. They're a'ight for each other.**

_*thegreatCDC No STUPID! They're not "a'ight" for each other, why? because they portray brother and sister in the movie, which would be akward! Try Rachel and Finn from glee, now that's chemistry._

**-SonshineM Are you that blind? Quinn and Finn, they HAVE chemistry. Seriously, what kind of a name is Rachel anyway?**

_*thegreatCDC I give up CHAD! You don't know all about chemistry or sparks!_

**-SonshineM HEY! I know something about sparks, it's when you, the exploding ball of sunshine, feel when you come near me, or touch the great CDC ;) You looooove me**

_*thegreatCDC LOL!_

**-SonshineM I bet that's lots of love. Thanks Sonny!, I'll give you props for having such courage.**

_*thegreatCDC It's "Laughing Out Loud" Cooper, obviously you don't know that because you're full of drama. I DO NOT LOVE YOU!_

**-SonshineM Naah, I think I'm gonna go with Lots of Love. Come on Sonny, no need to be shy, you know the first step is: admitting that you love me ;)**

_*thegreatCDC What? I thought the first step is, admitting that you have a problem? Oh right.. I'll admit it. I do have a problem; the problem is in the name of Chad Dylan Cooper!  
_

**-SonshineM Oooh, I'm Sonny Munroe's problem? I feel very special. Why Sonny? Maybe you're problem with me involves admitting your feelings?**

_*thegreatCDC ARE YOU THAT STUBBORN POOPER? Maybe that feeling is HATE?  
_

**-SonshineM nope, but I think there's something else, and it starts with letter L and ends with E.**

_*thegreatCDC you're right Chad, I have that kind of feelings for you…_

**-SonshineM you see Sonny, it's not that hard to tell the truth, right?**

_*thegreatCDC yeah, because I completely absolutely without a doubt…_

**-SonshineM GO ON!**

_*thegreatCDC LOATHE YOU CHAD!_

**-SonshineM That's nice Sonny, now I know that the saying, "the more you hate, the more you love", is true ;)**

_*thegreatCDC UGH! I'm just wasting my time on you! I hate you CHAD!_

**-SonshineM Wanna know two things?**

_*thegreatCDC No_

**-SonshineM Come on Sonny! I know you're curious ;)**

_*thegreatCDC Fine._

**-SonshineM Fine.**

_*thegreatCDC Good_

**-SonshineM Good**

_*thegreatCDC what's that two things, CHAD?_

**-SonshineM First, I'll have you know that Sonny and Chad are way better than any other couple they can think of. And second, I COMPLETELY ABSOLUTELY WITHOUT A DOUBT LOATHE YOU TOO ;)

* * *

**There! Hahaha…those insults about the movies and couple are not true. Can I get a review? I bet it would be so nice :)


	4. Don't Take It Personally

**Dear Readers,**

** I'm sorry if I ever offended you because of the insults from my stories. None of them are true, that's why this is called "fiction", right? When I write some "Chad lines" in means that it has to be mean, jerk-like attitude, I didn't mean all of the insults; really, I'm a nice person in reality. All of the things that Chad hate in my stories are not true, just because I wrote something that Chad hate, or mean things, doesn't mean the author of the story hate it too. I couldn't think of some ideas, so I'm really sorry, some of Chad's insults just popped right in my mind. I'm not perfect, all of us isn't. If you don't want my stories, try writing one yourself, or just say so, I'll stop. That's all.**

** Peace and Love**


	5. FOLLOW ME, FOLLOW YOU

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter for this story, I think?**

**I'm gonna say this again, all the insults or whatsoever, I didn't mean it. **

**Follow me on twitter for more updates (http :/ twitter .com / sterfry5). Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. **

**DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except the plot of this Random story**

* * *

**FOLLOW ME, FOLLOW YOU!**

Sonny Munroe - -SonshineM

**Chad Dylan Cooper - *thegreatCDC**

**890 356 followers? Almost to 1 000 000.. Hey CDC fans out there. Follow Me, the real CDC and if you're lucky enough, I'll pick one follower, she or he? will get a price ;)**

*thegreatCDC HA! Bribery Chad? Really Cooper? Really?

**-SonshineM you know nothing about this Sonny, cause you don't have fans at all ;)**

*thegreatCDC Um.. you should check my profile Chad :)

**-SonshineM HOW DID YOU GET 943 003 followers? **

*thegreatCDC because I reply to my fans Chad, and I'm not a jerk, conceited, ego-maniac like you :)

**-SonshineM I do reply to my fans! and I'm the greatest actor of our generation, I deserve more followers than a random like you :P**

*thegreatCDC Face it Chad, a random like me has more followers than the worst actor of our generation like you:) and you NEVER reply to one of your fans!

**-SonshineM I am not the worst actor of our generation! How would you know? Stalking me Munroe?**

*thegreatCDC Chad, are you that stupid? This is twitter, everyone is stalking you!

**-SonshineM Yeah, I forgot about that. Just wait Munroe, by the end of this day I'll get many followers than you!  
***thegreatCDC is that a challenge?

**-SonshineM if you want it to be**

*thegreatCDC what's the catch Chad?

**-SonshineM You know me so well ;) If I'll get more followers, you will tweet that I am the greatest actor of our generation, you'll tweet that you love me and last but not the least you'll kiss me! :)**

*thegreatCDC I'd rather lick the floor of the city bus than to kiss you

**-SonshineM I think somebody's scared… **

*thegreatCDC I am not scared!

**-SonsineM Uhh.. yes you are!**

*thegreatCDC FINE! but if I win, you will tweet that So Random! is the best show ever made and you will give us steaks for lunch, for TWO MONTHS!

**-SonshineM FINE!**

*thegreatCDC FINE!

**-SonshineM GOOD!**

*thegreatCDC GOOD!

**-SonshineM GOOD!  
***thegreatCDC So we're good?

**-SonshineM Oh, we're SO GOOD!

* * *

****CHAD :**

**Hey, tweeps, the exploding ball of Sonshine and I made a bet: who will get more followers by the end of this day. You know how you do ;)**

**Did I inform all of you that when I win, Miss –SonshineM will kiss me? Yeah, she so wants me!**

_** *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH**_

**895 930, I need more of that. Let's play a game, it's called, The Chad game. It's like fill in the blanks, yall have to finish the sentence I'll tweet. And the first one to answer it correctly, I'll follow that person**

**Let's start!**

**Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of…..**

_**REPLIES:**_

_**SonshineM: Chad Dylan Cooper is the worst actor of our generation**_

_**ILOVECDC: Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation. I LOVE YOU CHAD!**_

_**CDCFOREVER: CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS THE GREATEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION! 3**_

_**CDCisMINE: of our generation :)**_

**-SonshineM shut up Sonny, you're not allowed to play this game.**

**And the winner is…^ILOVECDC .. I'll follow you now, and awesome name by the way, come on! Who doesn't love CDC?**

*thegreatCDC this girl Chad!

**-SonshineM Oh, you will Sonny, just wait!**

_***REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH *REFRESH**_

**923 945, Alright! That's what I'm talkin about! But I need more.. I'm guessing that you all love the Chad Game? Let's play again**

**"Sonny Munroe loves?"**

_**REPLIES:**_

**_singstar29: CHAD DYLAN COOPER 3_**

**_roxstar17: Chad Dylan Cooper!_**

**_LeighBisLove: Sonny Munroe loves Chad Dylan Cooper!_**

**_FlyForever: Chad!_**

_**SonshineM: ZAC EFRON!**_

**-SonshineM Don't care Sonny!**

**And the winner is singstar29, you won a Mack Falls box set. Yeah peeps, the greatest actor of our generation will give you Mack Falls box set if you can get me lots of followers ;)**

_***REFRESH **_

**999 999 COME ON! I ONLY NEED ONE! HA MUNROE! I'LL WIN FOR SURE!  
**

* * *

SONNY:

Hey tweethearts, Chad and I made a bet on who will get followers. That jerk said that if he win, I'll kiss him? Yeah right!.. So FOLLOW ME! 3

_REPLIES:_

_channyfan98: is that true? If Chad wins, you'll kiss him?_

^channyfan98 Yes, and unfortunately, there's no turning back L

_channyfan98: sweet! Hey, people! GO FOLLOW CHAD NOW!_

^channyfan98 what? Follow me, not Follow him

_channyfan98: I'm sorry Sonny :)  
_

Great! my fans love Chad and not me! I know you're smirking right now Pooper!

**-SonshineM yep Sonny! Be prepared for your best day ever ;)**

*thegreatCDC try the worst day of my entire life!

999 503 what? I need more followers, I DON'T WANNA KISS CHAD!

**-SonshineM Heey Munroe! Check how many followers I've got ;)**

**(Checked Chad's followers)**

*thegreatCDC How did you do that? 999, 999?

**-SonshineM being the greatest actor of our generation has its perks, Sonny. Are you ready for the kiss that will change your life, Munroe?**

*thegreatCDC not in this life time Chad!

**-SonshineM oooh, Sonny, you love me!**

*thegreatCDC I do not love you Chad!

**-SonshineM Whatever floats your boat Sonny. :)**

*thegreatCDC Stop it Chad, you still don't have a million, so there's still a chance that I'll win! ;)

**-SonshineM Oh just watch Sonny!**

*thegreatCDC Oh, I WILL!**  
**

* * *

_**Chad's on the phone…**_

"_**Hey, Tawni"**_

"_This is should be good Chad, you're disturbing me from my Tawni Time!"_

"_**It's good alright, are you following me on twitter?"**_

"_No,"_

"_**Good, now follow me!"**_

"_Why?"_

"_**Because if you follow me, Sonny will kiss me ;)"**_

"_What's in it for Tawni?"_

"_**I'll give you a two months supply of Coco Moco Coco?"**_

"_Done,"_

"_**Alright, now follow me."**_

"_Done,"_

"_**Wow.. that was fast. Gotta go Blondie, by—"**_

"_It's Tawni, Chad! And by the way, does Sonny want to kiss you or you want Sonny to kiss You?"_

"_**Whatever"**_

_*_

_Followers : 1 000 000 _

**-SonshineM MUROE! HAHAHA I WIN!**

*thegreatCDC What did you do?

**-SonshineM nothing :)**

*thegreatCDC there's a little bit of something behind every nothing, Chad. I know.

**-SonshineM I don't care Sonny, I won! Now get ready and pucker up Munroe, I'm going to your dressing room :)**

*thegreatCDC Too bad Chad, I'm not in my dressing room.

**-SonshineM Really? Turn around!**

"Chad! You sc—"

"….."

"**I told you Sonny, this will be your best day ever!"**

"You kissed me!"

"**No Sonny, I put my lips on yours."**

"I thought I'm the one who's going to give you a kiss?"

"**So, YOU wanted to kiss me?"**

"I never said that."

"**Don't act all innocent Sonny, so you like me huh?"**

"Maybe you should ask Tawni, bye Chad"

"**Wait.. Sonny! Why would I ask Tawni?"**

_

* * *

*FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Tawn, you look really pretty today"_

"_**Spit it out Sonny, I know you want something from me"**_

"_What? NO, NO.. Alright. Are you following Chad on twitter?"_

"_**No, I'm not."**_

"_Could you follow him?"_

"_**Why? and what's in it for me?"**_

"_I'll give you a month supply of your Coco Moco Lipgloss"_

"_**How about two?"**_

"_FINE! Now follow him."_

"_**Alright,"**_

"_Good"_

"_**No, I'm not doing that with you."**_

Tawni Hart's now following Chad Dylan Cooper

_**

* * *

**__**That's how Chad get's his 1 000 000th follower :)**_

_**So sorry if I used some of your pen names, you know who you are!**_

_**The Chad Game is so lame haha :)) **_

_**A review would be so nice :)**_


	6. Mind Your Own Picture!

**Another chapter for this story, some people from Disney called me last night and said that if I will not post another chapter for this story, they'll not going to give me Sonny With A Chance. So I came up with a last minute idea Hahaha :) Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews and to my friend **singstar29.

**DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING … yet (evil laugh) except for the plot of this random story :)

* * *

**

**MIND YOUR OWN PICTURE

* * *

**

Sonny Munroe - -SonshineM

**Chad Dylan Cooper - *thegreatCDC**

**The awesome CDC here! Check my new prof pic tweeps! Am I awesome or am I amazing? ;)  
**

*thegreatCDC Wow Pooper!

**-SonshineM I know Sonny, I'm amazingly gorgeous right?**

*thegreatCDC no Cooper! Really? You're prof pic is so... conceited! What kind of a person would use a picture of them holding an award? **(A/N: I don't mean it, No offense)**

**-SonshineM An awesome person like me!**

*thegreatCDC No Chad! People would think that, CDC is just an actor who is desperate to get some awards. Change that Chad!

**-SonshineM FINE!**

*thegreatCDC FINE!

**-SonshineM FINE!**

*thegreatCDC FINE!

**-SonshineM Good!**

*thegreatCDC Good!

**-SonshineM Good!**

*thegreatCDC Are we good?

**-SonshineM OH WE'RE SO GOOD!**

_***Chad Dylan Cooper just changed his twit icon***_

**Happy now MUNROE?  
***thegreatCDC still not Chad! Really Cooper? Really? A Mackenzie Falls photo of you?

**-SonshineM hey, I kinda like this picture of me!**

*thegreatCDC well I kinda hate it! It's just so much drama!  
**-SonshineM that's the whole point Sonny! **

*thegreatCDC I don't care if it's the whole point Chad, change it or people will think that you're in love with Mackenzie, which by the way would be totally odd

**-SonshineM FINE!**

*thegreatCDC FINE!

_***Chad Dylan Cooper changed his twit icon***_

**I hope you're contended now Random!  
***thegreatCDC You know Chad, having no twit icon is worst. It just shows this twitter egg picture, trust me, I can see the cover of tween weekly: "_Chad Dylan Cooper, egg head on twitter?"_

**-SonshineM FINE! GOSH SONNY!**

_***Chad Dylan Cooper changed his twit icon* **_

**If this isn't good enough, I don't know what to do!**

*thegreatCDC worst than the twitter egg, I mean, wearing sunglasses Chad? People will not see your eyes if you use that kind of picture.

**-SonshineM That's it MUNROE, I know that you love me and all but SONNY, MIND YOUR OWN PICTURE SONNY!**

*thegreatCDC Whatever Chad, I'm going to wherever you are right now to show you what's a real picture looks like!

**-SonshineM Oh Really? if you can find me!**

*thegreatCDC I can find you alright!

* * *

***the place where Sonny found Chad***

"I know that I can find you here!"

"**How did you?"**

"You're just that easy Chad, now give me your phone and I'll change your stupid picture"

"**NO! You can't have my phone Munroe,"**

"Watch ME!"

*phone flies of and landed in front of someone*

"_Oooh, Chad's phone! Chad and Sonny fighting? might take a picture of it and make it Chad's picture on twitter, this will be hi-la-rious!"_

***CLICK***

_***Chad Dylan Cooper changed his twit icon***_

"_Hey CHAAAAD! You're phone!" _

"**HEY! Careful! I almost dropped it!"**

"_I don't care"_

"Now Chad if you'll not change your picture, I swear I'm going to color you hair, pink. Now I have to go, I have some So Random! magic to do"

"**Pffft.. yeah right! magic? more like a curse"**

"What?"

"**Nothing"

* * *

**

**On twitter:**

**Hey Munroe, check out my prof pic! I'm not gonna change it, whether you like it or not Sonny!"**

*thegreatCDC MUCH BETTER CHAD! and I so love it!

**-SonshineM I think I'm gonna thank Tawni for this one ;)**

**PROFILE PICTURE LINK: http:/ twitpic. com/ 3or3z1

* * *

**

**I hope yall will love this one! A review would be so NICE! ;)**


End file.
